


Payback Is A Banana

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Teasing/Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky teased Hutch once too often this morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback Is A Banana

"I'll be back, Starsk. I'm going down to the cafeteria." Hutch walked out of the squad room. He was still a little ticked with his partner for the cracks this morning about his car and his being late and several other typical Starsky complaints about him. He needed to figure out a way to pay him back for those. 

He was still thinking about it when he walked into the cafeteria. He picked up a container of yogurt and a banana. As he headed back up to the squad room in the elevator, an evil smile formed on his lips. 

He was pleased to see most of the detectives they worked with were still in the room. He walked over and sat down at his side of the desk, turning his chair so his back was to the rest of the room. 

He opened the yogurt container and dipped his spoon into it, getting some yogurt on one of his fingers as he did so.

"Starsk?" 

"Yeah?"

Hutch waited for Starsky to look at him and when he did, Hutch slowly lifted his finger to his mouth and licked the yogurt off it. Keeping his voice low so only Starsky could hear it, he said, "Mmmmm, this is sooooo good. Want some buddy? Ohhhhh man, it's so creamy..."

He dipped the spoon in and put a spoonful in his mouth. He ran his tongue over his lips with a look of utter pleasure on his face.

"Hutch? Damn, what are you...?" Starsky shifted in his chair to relieve the pressure building in his tight jeans.

Hutch almost finished the yogurt with groans and moans and picked up his banana. Giving Starsky a totally wide-eyed innocent look, he began to peel the banana slowly, smiling the entire time. "Did you know bananas are really good for you? They have potassium and just taste the best when you put them in your mouth."  
He slowly slid the banana into his mouth and out. He licked the banana with his tongue before putting the tip back to his lips and slowly sucking it into his mouth. Again, keeping his voice pitched so only his partner could hear it, he moaned. He closed his eyes and slowly moved the banana in and out of his mouth. He pulled it out and dipped the end in the yogurt he had left in the container. Putting it back to his lips, he licked the yogurt off, making quiet little sounds of pleasure.

"Hutch! What the...?" Starsky turned his chair away from the others in the room and reached down to shift his now fully erect penis to a slightly less strangled position. He thought about the fact that he had worn his tightest pair of jeans today and groaned. 

Hutch pulled the banana from his mouth and stuck his tongue out to lick the tip of it again. His face reflecting total ecstasy, he said, "Oh man, this tastes so good... sliding into and out of my mouth. Mmmmm... oh yeah..." 

By this time Starsky wasn't able to sit still. He stood up abruptly and grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair. Holding his jacket in front of him to cover his straining erection, he hissed to Hutch, "This isn't over, buddy!" as he practically ran out of the room.

"Is Starsky ok, Hutch?" Babcock asked, watching Starsky run from the room.

"Yeah... I think it was something I ... I mean, something HE ate." 

Hutch ate the banana and smiled. "Ahhh, life is good."


End file.
